


Together we can be so much more

by SailorYue



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorYue/pseuds/SailorYue
Summary: Venom realizes how similar he and Eddie are deep down





	Together we can be so much more

**Author's Note:**

> Random drabble inwrote before bed. Been a while since I wrote something short

When Venom told Eddie that he was a loser, the reaction the word garnerd was familiar. It was a ripple effect. The human Eddie seemed disturbed yes, at the idea of him seeing into his mind. As if there were dark secrets to unfold. (so many dark secrets). And yes he seemed upset at the thought of eating more humans. But nothing matched the recoil of him being called a loser. When Venom threw that word at Eddie, there were flashes. Multiple voices, all throwing the word at him. A small voice fighting back, "I am not a loser!" It was strange. It was familiar. The length of his life is immeasurable. Time to him is almost impossible to translate to human understanding. But, he'd felt the same way about a word to him that Eddie had to the word Loser. Parasite. Failure. Sybiotes were supposed to take. Use. Consume. Dispose. But him? He had preferred a mutuality. The human hosts he had, he tried being gentle. To coexist. They never were a match, but some were close. But if given the chance he would do what he could to be beneficial to his hosts. To not be a parasite. A loser. He may have been a low class symbiote among the clan, but with Eddie.... They can be more than a pair of losers. They can be anything. And DO anything they want.


End file.
